The Time Keeper
The Time Keeper is a mysterious NPC, very similar to The Man Who Watches. Attempting to approach The Time Keeper causes him to teleport away. However, he is seen talking with other NPCs. His voice is mostly inaudible, but he appears to be speaking in a low pitched mumble. He has been seen sitting on chairs, shopping for items, using public transportation, strolling around the streets, and creepily watching the player from shady or unreachable areas. No attack can harm The Time Keeper. He is seen at random intervals with no pattern at all.The Time Keeper revealed that he can take the form of multiple men at once. Description The Time Keeper is a humanoid figure, bearing the shape and build of a human adult male. He usually wears a black business suit, but is sometimes seen wearing different colored suits. Instead of a head, he has a circular clock, which is constantly ticking. The color of the clock also changes from time to time, especially when he changes into multiple forms, although by default, his clock is black. He is shown having fairly normal NPC interactions, speaking, socializing, and sometimes looking at a newspaper or throwing pieces of litter into a trashcan, and sometimes seems to be in a rush. He sometimes pulls out a mirror and looks at the time on his face before moving on to another location. Some NPCs look at him, and tend to stay away from him, although they will not comment on him. Sometimes, rarely, he will briskly walk past the player, staring directly at the player, during which time the player is unable to move. After The Time Keeper is out of sight, the player can move again, and The Time Keeper is nowhere to be seen. Who is The Time Keeper? The Time Keeper's true purpose went unknown for almost all of the game and early builds. Some players speculated that he was a hidden endgame boss, or possibly even the true antagonist of the entire game. Some believe that he is the only accurate clock in the entire game, lined up perfectly to real life Northern Hemisphere clocks (which also proved to be true), and could possibly be making sure that no one messes with the timeline. There is also a theory that he does not teleport, but rather pauses time and simply walks away before resuming time. However, it has been revealed that The Time Keeper is an Abstract Concept, specifically the embodiment of Time, and the first Abstract Concept implemented int eh game. However, he was not present at any meetings of the Abstract Council, has no Demi-Concepts under him, and rarely, if ever, interacts with them. His true motives are unknown, as he seems to be working for and against everyone at once. Any NPC he speaks with, no matter who they are, forget the encounter shortly after speaking with him. He is listed in the Military's data banks as "Father Time". All files on The Time Keeper are classified. In an inaccessible room behind a solid wall at the Capitol, there is a cryptic photo which shows The Time Keeper and The Man Who Watches shaking hands in a dark, concrete floored room. In front of the photo, a seemingly frozen Military Intelligence Agent stands staring at the photo, silently. Around the photo, many other pictures of the game's enemies and occurrences, such as the Blood Moon Event, are all linked to the photo. Some Bulk Beings refer to The Time Keeper as another interdimensional bureaucrat, but some also call him a useful figure. Category:Notable NPCs Category:In-Game Mysteries